Domino Effect of LOVE
by cynthiarox99
Summary: "You're my friend and I've fallen in love with you,"One thing leads to another. "I-I've gotta go!" Domino Effect of LOVE. "Here's the plan." Everything happens for a reason in a domino effect. "I love you." When you fall, you build yourself back up again.


**_Domino Effect of LOVE_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only some eggs and a MONSTER!(: I do however own the poem!_**

* * *

><p>You smiled as you finished the last word on your poem, that you were going to give to Sam. Your blonde-headed demon friend. You were going to give it to her. You were finally going to tell her that you loved her.<p>

You threw down your pencil, and threw yourself up out of your chair. You opened up your door, walked through your living room, and out your door. You knocked on Carly's door, feeling a bit nervous. You heard the knob turn, and you see Carly standing there. She moves aside, and you walk in the door. You see Sam on the couch, so you sit next to her.

"What, nub?" She asks, eyeing your paper suspiciously. You realize you were staring at her, and you feel the color rush to your cheeks. You shake your head, and she turns her attention back to the TV.

"So Freddie. What's up?" Carly says, sitting next to you. You look at her, but glance at Sam. She's glued to the TV, so you stand up and grab Carly's arm, bringing her into the kitchen. "What?" She asks.

You look at Sam, and she paid no attention to what just happened in the real world. "Okay. I wrote this for Sam. I-I like her a lot, and I wanted to give her this. Before I humiliate myself horribly... do you know if she likes me back, whatsoever?" You ask.

She gives you a blank stare, then her face breaks out into a huge grin. She places a hand over her mouth, but nods her head. "Okay. Do not come downstairs for any reason. Go up in the studio, and I'll get Sam up there, but you _have_ to give it to her, got it?" She asks you. You nod and run up into the studio. You walk up silently, so you can hear what their saying. "Sam, I need to-OW!" Carly screams, and you hear a loud thump.

"Carls! You okay?" Sam asks. You hear footsteps.

"Ow! No, I think I twisted my ankle!" Carly yells.

"Hold on, let me get you a-" Sam starts, but Carly cuts her off.

"Wait! Go get Freddie. Please?" She asks, and you run up into the studio, so Sam wouldn't see you.

You hear a faint, "Okay!" and then footsteps, climbing the stairs. You panic, and open your laptop. You get on the right page, just when Sam bursts through the door. "Freddie. Carly twisted her ankle and I need-well, she needs you. Are you two dating secretly or something?" Sam asks. You remember Carly's words, _'Do __**not**__ come downstairs for any reason.'_

You shake your head vigorously. "NO! I mean, no. I got over her a long time ago. While we're on the subject, here. I-I wrote that-hat for you." You stutter. She hesitantly takes. Her eyes skim over the words, and she looks up at you, so you assume she's done. You smile.

"You like _me_?" She asks. You grin, and she takes it as a yes. She walks over to you, and it happened all so fast, she was gone. She hadn't kissed you or hugged you. She slapped you. You gape, squint your eyes, and run down the stairs, not caring about what Carly said. You made a fool out of yourself. She didn't like you back, she slapped you when she found out that you liked her.

You crept down the stairs, careful to be spotted.

"Carly! I mean, I really, really like Freddie! I don't know if he likes me or anything, but this is really sweet. Here, read it. I'll get some ice for that." Sam says. Your stomach bubbles with joy, now that you know she likes you back. You peek through the small hole, watching as Carly reads your poem. You see Sam come back into view with an ice pack as she places it on Carly's ankle.

"Sam, thanks first of all. Second, you need to give Freddie a chance. Seriously, he _told_ me he liked you, he _wrote_ this for you. Kiss him by surprise. Tell him you like him too. Do something, make a move!" You hear the frustration in Carly's voice.

"Fine!" Sam says in frustration and uncertainty. You sneak up a few stairs, and step down them regularly, as if you didn't hear a thing. The only problem was, was that Sam was running up the stairs, and you bump, literally, into her. Before she falls, you wrap your arms around her, and catch her. She smiles. She gets upright again.

You didn't notice the paper in her hand though. "So-"

"So you wrote this for me?" She asks, her eyes glistening. You glance at Carly, and she's giving you the 'go!' look.

"Yeah. I did. I like you. A lot." You said, smiling. Feeling confident.

"Good." She says smiling. She kisses you, and you melt at the taste of her lips being on yours. You grab her waist, as her hands go to your shoulders. You feel like your in heaven. Suddenly, you feel like what you wrote…will come true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Domino Effect of LOVE<strong>_

**We** _meet _each other, so we become friends.

**We **_become_ friends, so we fall in love with each other.

**We **_fall_ in love witheach other so we hang out all the time.

**We **_hang _out too much, so we stop hanging out.

**We **_stop _hanging out, so we don't talk anymore.

**We **_don't _talk anymore, so we break up.

**We **_break _up, so we miss each other.

**We **_miss _each other, so we can't stop thinking about each other.

**We** _can't _stop thinking about each other, so we move away.

**We** _move _away, so we look at each others picture everyday.

**We** _see _each others picture everyday, so we want to hang out again.

**We** _want _to hang out again, so we look for each other.

**We** _look _for each other, so we find each other.

**We** _find _each other, so we start hanging out again.

**We** _start _hanging out again, so we become friends again.

**We** _became _friends again, so we hang out for a while everyday.

**We** _hung_ out for a while everyday, so we end up falling back in love with each other.

**We** _end_ up falling back in love with each other, so we kiss each other.

**We** _kiss_ each other, so we realize how much we miss it all.

**We** _realize_ how much we miss it all, so we get back together.

**We** _get_ back together, so we realize we never want to lose each other again.

**We** _don't_ want to lose each other again, so we get married.

**We** _decided_ to get married, so we wanted children.

**We** _had_ children, so they look like double us.

**We** _have_ double each other, so we're reminded everyday how much we love everyone.

**We** _remind_ ourselves how much we love everyone, so we know that our time is coming.

**We** _know_ our time is coming, so we bless our children, family, and friends.

**We** _bless_ our children, family, and friends, so we stay in each others arms.

**We** _stay_ in each others arms, so we die together.

**We** _die _together, so our love lasts forever.


End file.
